Summer Romance
by MorganaElenaLeFay
Summary: Set just after Breaking Dawn, Charlie and Sue decide to get married. Alice finds out about the day before the wedding and gets mad at Charlie for not telling her sooner. Written for the Twilight fanfiction contest, wish me luck! Please R&R.


Summer Romance

I didn't think I could be any happier than I already was until Charlie called me at midnight on June 20th, Edward's birthday; Edward hadn't celebrated since the day he was turned into a vampire but Alice insisted we do something to celebrate it, especially since Jacob was looking after Renesmee for us that night.

"Hello?" I asked, quickly grabbing the phone before it could wake Renesmee.

"Hi, Bells." Charlie said, he sounded like he really wanted to say something at the same time he really didn't want to.

"Dad, what is it?" I demanded anxiously, that caught Edward's attention; he sat up quickly.

Charlie didn't say anything and I started to panic. "Charlie?" I asked. "Are you still there? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Edward started stroking my hair soothingly. "Calm down, love. He's still there, listen and you'll hear him breathing." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Why won't he say anything?" I hissed back.

Edward shrugged and held his hand out for the phone. I gave it to him quickly.

"Charlie?" He asked. "Are you alright? Should I call Carlisle?"

"No," I heard Charlie answer quickly. "I'm fine."

Edward glanced at me. I looked back, completely panicked. He smiled reassuringly at me. "It's alright." He whispered.

I tried to calm my breathing; I had started to hyperventilate just like I always had when I was human.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, he hid the anxiety better than I did but I could still hear it.

"Nothing…" Charlie paused, causing me to start panicking again.

Edward smiled. "Your daughter is having a panic attack." He informed Charlie.

"Is she ok?" Charlie asked, starting to panic now himself.

"She's fine, she's just worried about you." Edward answered, smiling to himself.

I heard a commotion at the other end of the line.

"Charlie's fine." I heard Sue Clearwater say quickly. "He's just nervous about telling Bella that he and I are engaged."

I stared at Edward in shock. He looked at me, equally as surprised. We had suspected that Charlie and Sue were dating but it had never been confirmed.

"Do Seth and Leah know?" Edward asked curiously.

I raised my eyebrow at him, he couldn't read my mind but it seemed we had had the same idea. We both wanted to know if they had told Seth and Leah yet. They probably hadn't.

"No, not yet." Sue answered, sounding uncomfortable.

I was right, they hadn't shared the news with Seth and Leah; they would have to soon. How long could Sue keep her engagement to my dad a secret from her kids after all?

"Congratulations." Edward smiled. "When will the wedding be?"

"Tomorrow." Sue answered immediately.

"When was this decided?" I demanded, surprised by the date they had set. Tomorrow?

"This afternoon." She answered.

"And the wedding is tomorrow?" Edward asked. He seemed to be a little less confused than I was.

"Yes."

"The suddenness of it all wouldn't have anything to do with my sister, would it?" Edward asked with a knowing smile.

Wait, Alice? Of course! Charlie knew Alice well enough to know that she would plan a huge wedding if they gave her enough time. She would have time to plan something fairly large as it was but if they had given her more time like I did… I could just picture the look of horror on Charlie's face and I couldn't help the hysterical giggle that escaped my throat. That had to be it; it made perfect sense.

"Yes, it is." Sue answered.

"I thought so." Edward said; I could feel the bed shake with his silent laughter.

I smiled.

"Tomorrow evening at seven." Sue said.

"We'll be there." Edward promised. He looked at me and I nodded enthusiastically, Charlie was getting married!

Edward hung up. "Alice will be calling any minute, asking how long we've…" He broke off as the phone rang again. I took it from his hand. I wanted to be the one to break the news to Alice; she would take it better if I told her.

"Hi, Alice." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked irritably.

"We only just found out." I answered. "Didn't you see it earlier this afternoon?"

"No, is that when they decided?"

"Yeah," I answered with a smile; she was going to kill Charlie for this. "They only just called and told us."

"I'm going to kill him!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward just laughed harder.

"Shut up, Edward." Alice and I said in unison.

Edward stopped laughing but was still smirking.

"I have to start planning!" Alice exclaimed. "You and Edward can go back to having fun, I gotta get to work!"

Edward chuckled. "Thanks, Alice." He grinned.

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes at Edward. She hung up.

June 21st

Sue Clearwater was walking down the aisle towards Charlie with the biggest smile on her face. I suspected she was secretly glad that Alice had found out about the wedding in time to plan something fairly big; Sue had always wanted a big wedding but that was pretty rare in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Edward was giving the bride away today, Seth had phased and disappeared when he heard the news; I knew he was happy for his mom and wanted to be at the wedding but they hadn't given him time to get used to the idea. I was confident that he would be here, Sue wasn't so sure.

I looked towards the door when I heard footsteps outside of it; Edward smiled and I knew who it was, who it had to be.

Seth came up behind Edward and tapped his shoulder. Edward turned to look at Seth.

"Do you mind if I take over?" Seth asked.

Edward smiled. "Of course not." He said stepping away from Sue and letting Seth take his place.

"Thanks." Seth grinned.

Edward joined me in the front row of chairs.

After the wedding Alice had a huge party planned with the whole wolf pack and all of Charlie's closest friends from Forks; everyone showed up, of course. Alice played tons of music of every possible style and artist no matter what year the music came out. I was glad she played plenty of Def Leppard; they were Charlie's favorite. Particularly Pour Some Sugar On Me, which was played no less than five times in the course of the evening.

I was now as happy as I could possibly be. Charlie had finally got over my mom and found happiness with someone else and I had my happily ever after with Edward. Life was perfect because of Charlie's summer Romance.


End file.
